La nueva amiga de helga
by selin3838
Summary: Helga entra a la preparatoria pero no lo hace sola, Mary, una chica que parece conocerla mejor que ella, la acompaña y junto con su hermano, pone de cabeza su mundo espero les guste, este es mi primer fic, espero me den una oportunidad.
1. capitulo 1 MARY

Los personajes excepto algunos de mi propia invención pertenecen a Craig Barlet y nickelodeon.

Capitulo 1: Mary

POV Helga

Bob y Miriam están gritando en la cocina como de costumbre y yo ya estoy harta de eso, busque con la mirada mi suéter y salí de la casa y sin tener que mas hacer, me senté en la banqueta y mire la actividad de los alrededores, y así note que un camión de mudanza estaba en la casa vecina, mire las cosas que tenia y no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo que vi.

-hola, como te llamas?-

-Me hablas a mi

-No… le hablo a la otra personita sentada a lado tuyo

-eres sarcástica… me caes bien, me llamo Helga

-Yo soy Mary.

Y de eso ya hace tres meses, realmente no puedo creer que se haya vuelto mi amiga, mas cercana incluso que Phoebe, aunque bueno Phoebe no me conoce lo suficiente, chocamos bastante y aunque es tolerante conmigo no parece comprenderme, Mary en cambio, ella desnudo todo mi ser casi a la semana de conocernos y sin yo tenerle que decir nada.

-¿Por qué te ocultas?

-No me oculto, Helga G. Pataki jamás se oculta

-Ante todos eres así, ruda y desconsiderada y aunque tu actitud es algo que ya forjaste, la utilizas para ocultar algo que no quieres que nadie vea y yo se que eso para ti es una debilidad.

No podía creer lo que me dijo y desde ahí me abrí a ella como no me había abierto a nadie, conocía mis mas profundos secretos, excepto Arnold.

Ella me cambio, mas físicamente que otra cosa y todo por una apuesta.

-Deberías cambiar un poco tu look

-Para que haría algo tan estúpido como eso.

-para demostrarles a todos que eres una mujer… no una mujer no, una guerrera

-¿Una guerrera?

-Así es, las guerreras son mujeres que demuestran que son mujeres y a la vez demuestran una fuerza y rudeza superior a la de cualquier hombre, así que con un cambio de look demostraras que eres una guerrera

-Odio que sepas como convencerme

Y así fue como cambio toda mi ropa quitando el color rosa, lo único que mantuve fue mi listón rosa con el que normalmente me peinaba, desde ese día use pantalones entubados, short cortos de mezclilla blusas de tirantes y zapatos en especial botas, claro, todo esto siempre ocultándome de mis compañeros, no quería que supieran en lo que me había transformado.

Durante todo el verano me la pase con Mary, conocí a sus padres y ellos me acogieron como otra hija mas, sin duda era mas bienvenida ahí que en mi propia casa, Mary en cambio tuvo la desgracia de conocer a Bob y a Olga, esto fue gracias a sus lindos modos de saludarme, ella los conoció mientras estábamos en el pórtico de mi casa y Olga llego gritando

-¡hermanita bebé!- su abrazo casi me asfixia.

- Olga, quítate- podía escuchar a Mary ahogar su risa.

-Tú debes ser amiga de mi hermanita bebé, cena con nosotros

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo ignorando por completo las señas que le hacía para que se negara, así que paso los primeros cinco minutos entre los gritos de Bob diciendo cosas a Miriam y las siguientes dos horas entre los halagos a Olga- tu familia es una pesadilla.

-Dímelo a mi

-¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Paso la mayor parte del tiempo afuera y cuando Olga no esta solo se dedican a ignorarme.

-Me apiado de ti, quédate esta noche a dormir en mi casa.

Y esa noche me quede con ella, claro esta mis padres nunca se enteraron de eso, y así fue pasando el verano, entre idas de compra, apuestas en las luchas, malteadas y salidas al centro a comer.

-Y… ¿Qué haremos esta noche?- le pregunte.

-Tratar de conquistar al mundo

-y como piensas hacer eso

-muy fácil, nos metemos en política y creamos una dictadura que todo el mundo desea y conquistaremos, primero el país, luego el continente y al final el mundo.

-Ok debes de dejar de ver tantas películas, te afecta el cerebro.

-Tú preguntaste como y yo te di una respuesta.

-muy bien, sin televisión ni historietas por varias semanas a ver si así tu hámster deja de ser disfuncional.

-Mi hámster no es disfuncional- solo levante la ceja (recién depilada gracias a que perdí una apuesta) y ella rodo los ojos.

-Mañana empieza nuestro primer año en la prepa- me dijo.

-Si

-como iras peinada

-como siempre una coleta alta y mi moño rosa

-hay no… vete con el pelo suelto.

-No, y no me convencerás de lo contrario

-te apuesto una salida al cine, todo pagado, palomitas, refrescos, dulces y obviamente la entrada a que no vas.

-te odio- solo vi como sonreía burlonamente, ella sabia que jamás me resistirá a comida y películas gratis.

Así que al día siguiente me levante y me puse una playera de béisbol de hombre que me quedaba enorme y unos pantalones que me quedaban grandes, casi lo mismo a lo que usaba en la secundaria y mi peinado, lo deje suelto para ganar la apuesta pero me puse una gorra de béisbol, que cubría casi hasta mis ojos.

Tenia dos mensajes en mi cel, justo antes de despertarme esa mañana, uno de Mary y otro de Phoebe.

"_No iré esta semana a la escuela, estoy en Japón, así que no vallas por mi. Phoebe."  
"Adelántate, iré con mi madre a su trabajo antes de ir a la escuela. Mary."_

Genial, iría sola a la escuela y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba, fui caminando a paso lento, no tenia prisas y al llegar me senté en uno de los únicos dos lugares disponibles que había, ya estaba por comenzar la clase y Mary ni sus luces, hasta que apareció sin aire en la puerta y se sentó a mi lado, como pasaba desapercibido nadie la noto.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

* * *

este es mi primer fic, espero les guste y tambien espero que me dejen un review con su critica de si les gusto o no gracias por darme una oprtunidad


	2. Chapter 2: ANTHONY

Los personajes excepto algunos de mi propia invención pertenecen a Craig Barlet y nickelodeon.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Anthony

Pov Helga

-¿Por qué estas vestida así?

-Enserio eso es lo primero que dirás, ni un "lo siento por llegar tarde" o "llegue tarde por…"

-Hay pareces mi mujer

-Cállate- solo podía sentir mi cara roja de vergüenza y podía ver a Mary con su sonrisa burlona mirándome de forma maliciosa, hasta que no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó la carcajada y fue ahí donde todos se voltearon hacia nosotras, pero no duro ya que yo fingí mirar mi celular y ella parecía reírse de otra cosa.

-Quedamos que te dejarías el pelo suelto

-Esta suelto.

-Entonces quítate la gorra.

-No

-Quítatela- me ordeno y ante mi silencio, me la arrebato.

* * *

Pov normal

Mary le arrebato la gorra dejando que el pelo de Helga corriera libremente por sus hombros, aparentemente nadie noto su pelea pero dos lugares mas abajo alguien si lo noto.

-Yo creo que me meteré a básquet y ¿tu? Arnold

-Yo me meteré al béisbol.

-Oye viejo, esa es Helga

-No o ¿si?

-No puede ser ella, se ve tan femenina, aparte parece estar jugando con la otra chava.

-Quien sabe Gerald, pero yo creo que si es.

-No lo creo… Harold ¿esa de ahí es Helga?

-No lo creo, Sid, Stinky, ¿esa de ahí es Helga?

-No lo puedo creer, esa es Helga- dijo Sid asombrado, todos los excompañeros de la rubia miraban la lucha hasta que el sonido de la gorra rompiéndose las tiro de las sillas.

-Toma, esto es tuyo- dijo Mary dándole la mitad de la gorra que ella tenia.

-Eres una estúpida… y ustedes que me ven zopencos

-Tal vez ven tu cabello largo suelto y ondulado o tus cejas perfectamente depiladas o el hecho de que aun siga viva después de lo que paso- dijo Mary con un tono burlón, logrando que Helga se exasperara y saliera del salón dando fuertes pisadas- aun tenemos clases, ¿lo sabias?- un grito fue su respuesta, se estaba parando para ir por ella cuando la maestra entro en la clase, así que después de unos minutos pidió permiso para ir al baño- se que estas aquí

-Lárgate

-No, cámbiate

-¿Qué?

-Que te cambies- le dijo lanzándole la bolsa por debajo de la puerta.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
-Algo me decía que ibas a venir así y traje un cambio.

-Ni creas que me voy a poner lo que sea que me hallas traído.

-Solo te traje unos jean's entubados y una blusa tipo verde militar con unos zapatos de piso negros.

-No me cambiare

-Vamos Helga, que caso tiene que seas una guerrera si no luces como tal

-No es no

-Bien si eso quieres- dijo Mary en un susurro mientras sonreía maliciosamente- gallina

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Gallina, tienes miedo de la ropa, me decepcionas.

-Cállate y dame eso… y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

-No estoy sonriendo- mintió descaradamente, y en respuesta Helga le gruño- si quieres cubrirte un poco, toma la chaqueta de cuero- Helga se la arrebato y se la puso de mala gana.

De vuelta al salón, Helga hizo la entrada que Mary esperaba, todos sin ninguna excepción miraron a Helga sorprendidos, Helga los miro amenazante y ellos voltearon, pero seguían viéndola de manera mas discreta, ya una vez sentadas en su lugar, Helga refunfuñaba y Mary tomaba notas.

-Deja de refunfuñar.

-Déjame en paz.

-Estas… ¿sonrojada?- Mary miro a su alrededor y noto que un chico en especial miraba a Helga y así supo la razón por la cual estaba sonrojada.

-No lo estoy

-Me estas intentando mentir ¿a mi?

-No estoy mintiendo

-Por dios, miénteme cuando no seas tan obvia o te debo dar un espejo para que tu misma te compruebes que estas sonrojada… ahora ya bien calladita ¿verdad?... aah!-Mary había gritado por que Helga ya exasperada la tiro del banco.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?

-Oh, mi compañera esta bien maestra, solo que al parecer perdió el equilibrio y callo- y con esa explicación la maestra (recelosamente) volvió a su clase.

-¿Que te sucede?

-A mi nada, pero yo creo que tu estas mal, eso de caerte de los bancos no es muy propio de ti.

-Oh, búrlate, que yo tengo con que vengarme.

-¿A si?

-Si- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno forrado de rosa y lo agitaba en frente de la cara de Helga- eres una gran poeta- el efecto fue inmediato, Helga quedo pálida e intento quitárselo, pero Mary quito la mano con rapidez.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-De tu cuarto, debes ocultar mejor las cosas

-Pero si estaba debajo de una tabla del piso del armario.

-Estaba sobre tu escritorio.

-¿Qué?

-Mmmm yo creo, que cierta hermanita mayor, estuvo hurgando en tu cuarto y encontró accidentalmente el libro y al leerlo, se sintió tan celosa que se metió a un recital de poesía con tal de impresionar a sus padres para opacar a su "querida hermanita bebé"

-¡QUE!

-¡Señorita!... salgase del salón- la risa de Mary se escuchó aunque intento ahogarla- y usted también señorita Johnson.

-Vamos, señorita Johnson- dijo Helga burlándose. Ambas salieron al pasillo, Helga iba a empezar a caminar pero Mary la detuvo

-¿Quién es Arnold?

-Nadie

-Por lo que lei, es rubio, va a nuestro grado, tiene ojos verdes y una inusual cabeza de balón

-Callate.

-Por dios Helga, el no es para ti.

-¿Y tú que sabes?

-bastante, tu al igual que el chocan en mas de una forma, por dios el parece un… un pues parece alguien que haría lo que fuera por alguien que lo mereciera sin importar nada.

-¿Él?... ok si, él es así pero a mi me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡que te importa!... ¡DAME ESE LIBRO!- Mary la esquivo ágilmente pero Helga era rápida logrando atrapar el libro en pocos intentos, pero Mary se lo quitaba de nuevo.

-¡SEÑORITAS! ¡A LA DIRECCION! ¡YA!

-Si profesora- comenzaron a caminar pero al doblar la esquina, Helga logro quitarle el libro a Mary- oye…- y empezó una persecución, salieron de la escuela y corrieron por la calle, ambas iban bastante acaloradas- espera, ¿agua?- Helga solo asintió y ambas tomaron de la botella que traía Mary- listo- y comenzó de nuevo la persecución- a la derecha, vamos a mi casa- y le aventó las llaves. Corrían a todo lo que daban hasta llegar a la casa de Mary, Helga abrió la puerta y cerro con llave, dejándola afuera- que te pasa, déjame entrar.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de darme las llaves- dijo riéndose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la detuvo y volteo para mirar.

-Lo pensé y te di las llaves de repuesto, ¿quieres helado?

-Sabes mi respuesta- y sin decir mas Mary le sirvió una copa de helado de chocolate y vainilla.

-Bien, con respecto a Arnold, dime por que te gusta, como se conocieron y si el te podría corresponder.

-Para que quieres saber eso.

-Para saber si te ayudo o no

-Bien, fue en hace ya mucho cuando…- Helga le conto con lujo de detalle a Mary, el cómo conoció a Arnold, luego paso a lo de industrias futuro y su confesión de amor, luego a San Lorenzo, Mary la escuchaba atentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra mirando en silencio a Helga- ¿Y bien?

-El no es para ti.

-Pero si el dijo que yo también le gustaba y el me gusta.

-Helga, ¿que no te das cuenta?... ya me di cuenta que no… mira cuando eras niña, la falta de atención de tus padres por Olga te hizo ser necesitada de cariño y quien fue el primero que te lo dio… pues Arnold, si hubiera sido otra persona te hubieres "enamorado" de esa otra persona y/o apegado a ella, en industrias futuro, impulsada por el strees y la presión de Arnold, le terminaste diciendo que te gustaba y el no dijo nada, luego te excusaste diciendo que fue el momento y un impulso y en San Lorenzo lo volviste a ayudar en las sombras hasta que te descubrió y el "cegado por la aventura" te correspondió… pero dime, ¿por qué actualmente no están juntos?, ¿que paso después para que no estuvieran juntos?

-Pues llegamos y él ya no saco el tema y yo no pude hacerlo.

-Te diré la razón del porque… el se arrepintió de eso, porque supo que fue un impulso, impulsado por "la emoción del momento" o ¿me equivoco?

-No, creo que no- en ese momento la puerta principal se cerró de un portazo.

-¿Quién llego?

-Yo…- y en eso entro a la cocina un chico alto que al igual que Mary, alto de cabello negro y ojos grises- oh, hay visitas- dijo mirando a Helga coquetamente.

-Ash eres tú

-Y este zoquete quien es Mary.

-Por desgracia, la mascota de mi familia.

-Que perro tan feo tienen.

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí, mi nombre es Anthony.

-El perro estará feo, pero podrían ganar dinero, ¡habla!- Anthony arqueo una ceja y la miro, pero casi inmediatamente sonrió de lado.

-Valla hermanita, o pensé que habías traído esta cosa a la casa porque era un mono parlante, que sorpresa me he dado al ver que es… ¿eres una chica verdad?

-Ahora veras quien es Helga G. Pataki- dijo mientras le aventaba el helado que aun no se había terminado, teniendo la mala suerte que le callera a Mary-Lo siento Ma…- no pudo acabar por que ya estaba cubierta de helado porque Anthony le había echado la copa de su hermana, Mary y Helga enfadadas tomaron mas helado y entre las dos se lo echaron a Anthony.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que fue roto por las carcajadas de los tres.

-Valla, me has caído bien amiga, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-que te importa

-que lindo nombre, de cariño te diré "Queti"

-aaaaa te acabo de conocer y ya me exasperaste- Helga tomo sus cosas y se fue, apenas había salido de casa de Mary cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo- ahora que quieres.

-No creo que quieras salir así con la cara embarrada de helado- dijo Anthony tendiéndole una toalla a Helga- me caíste bien chica, así que quiero recompensarte con una salida.

-Si crees que soy como las demás chicas, que aman ir al cine y ver películas románticas, pues olvídalo.

-JA, si fueras como esas chicas no estarías con mi hermana, y yo se como convencer a las mujeres como tu.

-¿A si?

-Si… con esto- dijo mostrándole dos boletos.

-Unos… ¿boletos?

-No son cualquier boletos, son los boletos para ver las luchas… verías a "el magnífico enmascarado" contra "el torbellino sangriento" en primera fila, hoy en la noche-Helga iba a tomar los boletos embelesada por la propuesta de ver a sus luchadores favoritos pelear, pero Anthony los quito de su vista- ah-ah, no hasta que me digas si vas.

-Está bien iré.

-Perfecto, ¿dónde vives?

-Soy tu vecina

-Mejor aún, paso por ti a las 6- y sin decir más se metió de nuevo a la casa, Helga estaba impresionada con el hermano de Mary, y ahora tenía algo así como una cita con él.

-Así que las luchas… ¡y no me invitaste!

-Mary, el solo tenía dos boletos- en eso volvió a salir Anthony y le grito a un chico.

-Oye Charlie, tengo tres boletos para las luchas, ¿quieres uno?

-Si solo dos boletos- dijo Mary ofendida.

-Pues eres su hermana, podría llevarte si se lo pides.

-si quiero ir pero… porque no llevas a tu hermana Anthony, a ella le gustara, yo no puedo porque saldré con mis padres a cenar.

-Llevar a mí hermana, que se te zafo un tornillo Charlie, toma el boleto, véndelo si quieres.

-Jajaja tú y la rivalidad que tienes con tu hermana, pero está bien, necesito dinero.

-¿Decías Helga?

-Ok tu ganas, pero en mi defensa, yo no sabía eso… Mary no te vayas- pero Mary ya se había ido eso dejo a Helga algo culpable, pero lo olvido cuando recordó que aunque parecía ser poco tiempo de estar ahí ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se fugaron de la escuela y ya eran la 1 de la tarde- diablos nos fugamos el primer día de clases, genial- refunfuño sabiendo que debía ponerse al corriente y ni siquiera una semana había pasado, entro a su casa y fue directo a la cocina para cocinar su comida y al terminar subió su cuarto, notando que ya eran las 4 y que Anthony pasaría por ella a las 6, se metió a bañar y al salir no sabía que ponerse.

-Esto queda muy chico… esto está muy grande… ¡no iré en falda!… aaaaa no sé qué ponerme.

En casa de Mary se estaba viviendo una situación parecida con Anthony solo que él era más sencillo.

-Tal vez unos jean's de mezclilla de todas formas iremos nada masa a las luchas, y una playera negra si eso- mientras lo decía sacaba su ropa- y ella como ira, de seguro no sabe que ponerse… la ayudare- fue hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-Qué diablos haces aquí… deja mi armario

-Hay dios hermana que no tienes ropa decente aquí… o como mínimo para mujer… o una falda… naaa vamos a las luchas no al cine… ¿tu y ella son de la misma talla?- volteo a ver a su hermana- si lo son, ven conmigo

-Espera, ¿Qué cuernos?- la arrastro hasta afuera de la casa, enfrente de la casa de Helga.

-Ahora, extiende los brazos así- le decía mientras él la ponía en la posición y después le ponía la ropa en los brazos extendidos y tocaba el timbre, antes de echarse a correr.

-Quien diablos molesta a esta hora… ¿Mary?... ¿ropa?... gracias no sabía que ponerme- Helga tomo la ropa y se metió dentro dejando a Mary con la palabra en la boca y maldiciendo a su hermano. Ya eran la 6 en punto y Anthony tocaba el timbre de la casa de los Pataki siendo abierta por Olga

-Buenas tardes señorita- dijo bastante galante

-Oh pero que chico tan caballeroso, supongo que eres amigo de mi hermanita bebé.

-Así es y la eh invitado a salir, podría hacerme el favor de llamarla

-Claro que si-contesto una Olga sonrojada por la caballerosidad del joven- Helga hermanita un apuesto caballero te busca en la puerta.

-Helga- susurro- que lindo nombre.

-Y dime de cuando conoces a mi querida hermanita

-Es una casualidad que seamos vecinos.

-No me había dado cuenta de ti antes, de, la que supongo es tu hermana, si.

-Yo llegue hace apenas ayer, estuve fuera del estado en casa de unos familiares y volví justo a tiempo para empezar mi tercer año de preparatoria.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Helga ya al pie de la escalera, lucia hermosa con una camisa color verde militar con un corazón en el centro siendo atravesado por una espada y un pantalón entubado con unos tenis converse negros.

-Oh, estas hermosa hermanita bebé

-Hermosa se queda corto señorita, su hermana es una belleza sin igual- Helga estaba roja y desvió la mirada mientras contestaba.

-Cállate zopenco, estoy aquí solo para ver las luchas- por este comentario Anthony solo rio.

-Por supuesto fina dama- dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente, Helga ni siquiera contesto- iremos en el auto de mis padres- dijo mientras se dirigía a abrirle la puerta del carro y una vez adentro- estas realmente hermosa Helga- Helga lo miro con los ojos abiertos- JA te deje sin palabras nena.

-¿Qué? A Helga G. Pataki jamás la dejaras sin palabras.

-Claro que si y de una manera muy fácil.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo?

-No se, tal vez con un beso- Helga se hizo hacia un lado eh intento abrir la puerta del auto pero esta ya tenia seguro- jajaja ¿estas intentando escapar?

-No, no, solo estaba revisando que estuviera bien cerrada.

-Lo está, tiene el seguro bien puesto, es automático, ¿lo sabias?

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo pero intento bajar la ventana.

-Ponte el cinturón antes de que arranque el motor

-Eso no es necesario

-Es necesario por dos razones, me pueden multar y la segunda: no quiero que saltes por la ventana en plena carretera.

-¿Por que saltaría por la ventana? eso es ilógico

-Sera por que estas intentando escapar en estos momentos.

-Yo no escapo de nada ni nadie

-Entonces ponte el cinturón- y sin poder replicar mas, Helga hizo lo que se le pidió (exigió), y el auto arranco- desde cuando conoces a mi hermana.

-Desde el día en que se mudaron

-Aproximadamente tres meses

-Así es- hubo un giro brusco y Helga fue a parar en el hombro de Anthony y este le sonrió coquetamente, logrando que ella soltara un chillido y se alejara de él- nos quieres matar o que.

-No, solo quería tenerte cerca.

-…

-Te deje sin palabras de nuevo jajajaja

-Cállate.

-Llegamos

-Al fin- bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos.

"_El magnífico enmascarado contra el torbellino sangriento en una batalla épica…"_

Se escuchaba a los presentadores dirigiéndose a sus respectivas cámaras, los chicos se sentaron en sus asientos justo a tiempo para ver la pelea empezar, se escuchaban los gritos de los dos.

-Mátalo… mátalo déjalo en el piso.

-Peleas como niña… uuuu con la silla hasta mi abuela lo vence.

"_OH EL TORBELLINO SANGRIENTO A CAIDO A MANOS DEL MAGNIFICO"_

_-Que decías de que peleo como niña- grito el torbellino_

-Por dios hasta yo te puedo vencer-dijo Helga

-¿A si? A ver sube aquí al ring niñita y pelea contra mi

-Claro, se nota que quieres perder- Helga se paro, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa tipo leñador ajustada que traía.

-Helga espera.

-No me saldrás con un, detente es peligro…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Toma, si manchas de sangre la camisa de mi hermana, se va a enojar.

-Qué novio tan cariñoso tienes niñita, no le importa tu integridad física.

-Dos cosas, no es mi novia y la segunda; no me preocupa por que ella te dará una paliza

Anthony se bajó del ring y se quedó mirando a Helga, ella en cambio rodeo al luchador y se lanzo para hacerle una llave logrando el objetivo de tirarlo, pero el luchador no se quedo atrás, se la quitó y se lanzó contra ella, pero Helga era más rápida y ágil y lo esquivo con facilidad dándole un puñetazo certero en el rostro dejándolo en el suelo tirado.

"_Y LA GANADORA ES LA LUCHADORA AQUÍ PRESENTE"_

Hubieron aplausos y una multitud gritando y alabando, mientras ellos salían por la puerta y se dirigían a su auto.

-Estuviste genial

-¿Tu crees?

-O si, eras una diosa luchadora jajaja, le diste en toda su mandarina jajajaja

-¿Mandarina?

-Si, es una expresión de nuestra madre, ella es mexicana, yo supongo que alla usan mucho esa expresión.

-Ya veo

-Me divertí, salgamos de nuevo otro día.

-Quien te crees, apenas te conozco.

-Y estas aquí sentada

-Eso fue por que no me podía perder esa pelea.

-Tal vez pero también pudiste verla después por la tele… llegamos, déjame dejarte en tu casa.

* * *

**gracias ikko-chan por ser mi primer review, si estoy leyendo tu historia pero no te puedo enviar un review por que normalmente estoy en mi celular**

**gloria no te preocupes no dejare esta historia en cuanto acabe el cap 3 lo publicare **

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO**


	3. capitulo 3: UNA SALIDA

Los personajes excepto algunos de mi propia invención pertenecen a Craig Barlet y nickelodeon.

Capitulo 3

Anthony se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta a Helga, pero al llegar del otro lado, Helga ya se había bajado del auto.

-Olvide que estaba contigo y no con una fina dama-dijo burlescamente, Helga solo rodo los ojos y abrió la puerta de su casa-me fascino estar contigo Helga, debemos repetirlo.

-Ni hablar

-Ya sabré, como llevarte a sitios de nuestro agrado- dijo acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla y echándose a correr antes de que Helga reaccionara dándole un golpe, Helga en cambio quedo en shock por un momento y cerrando la puerta se dirigió a su habitación, al estar adentro se miro al espejo.

-¿Por qué diablos me beso? ¿Sera que he cambiado tanto como para que los chicos se fijen en mi?- tomo una foto suya de hace un año y se comparó en el espejo notando los cambios, mirando desde su ceja depilada, hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya llevaba rato mirándose al espejo comparándose en diferentes posiciones cuando sonó su celular- bueno

-Helga estuviste genial

-¿Qué? ¿de que me hablas?

-De tu pelea contra el torbellino sangriento

-¿L-la viste? ¿Cómo?

-La están pasaron por televisión y ahorita esta la repetición

-¿Qué?- Helga encendió la tele y vio muy a pesar suyo que Mary tenia razón, un grito salió de su garganta, olvidando que estaba hablando con Mary.

-Wow, tu grito se escucho hasta en mi casa, se que somos vecinas pero no pensé que eso pudiera pasar.

-¿Quién grito?

-Largo de mi cuarto

-Oye… que genial estoy en la tele ¿Helga ya lo sabe?

-Como te decía…

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que salgas en la tele?

-Crees que todos lo verán

-Sin dudarlo, estas en todos los canales

-T-todos

-A no espera en el 28 no estas, hay un noticiero, espera están pasando la noticia de la chica peleadora.

-No, no, no, esto esta mal, muy, muy mal.

-Tómalo por el lado positivo Helga.

-Y cual es el lado positivo Mary

-Helga- grito Anthony- estamos en la tele, somos estrellas, aunque me robas el protagónico.

-Golpea a tu hermano por mi, Mary- un golpe se escucho del otro lado de la línea y el quejido de Anthony llego a oídos de Helga.

-Podrías tomarlo como Anthony y dejar de martirizarte

-Mañana en la escuela me molestaran por la estúpida pelea

-Eso es mejor para ti, así alejas a los chicos débiles y "buenos" cofarnoldcof

-Te escuche

-Ese era el punto

-Podrías ser mas directa y decírmelo sin toser

-Esta bien, como Arnold

-… estaba mejor mientras tosías.

-Ves, bueno dejando de lado eso, podrías atraer a otros tipos de chicos.

-¿A si? ¿Cómo a cuáles?

-A chicos rudos y buena onda, atléticos, algunos brabucones o como Anthony, tontos con dinero

-Te escuche- dijo Anthony

-Ese era el punto

-Mary, yo no quiero ser vista como una simple buscapleitos,

-¿Y no lo eres?... ves, ni siquiera contestas

-Ya no quiero ser vista así

-Si no, como una guerrera

-…ok, diré que si porque no tengo un término mejor.

-Ya sé que podríamos hacer

-¿Qué?

-Podrías vestirte con la ropa que compramos en este verano,

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Si… me colgó esa maldita desgraciada- Mary abrió la ventana de su cuarto, que daba justo al frente de la ventana de Helga y le aventó unas piedritas que tenia en un tazón a lado suyo que usaba justamente para esas emergencias.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me escuches- la ventana continua a la de Mary se abrió y Anthony se asomo.

-Ya cállense, hay personas que tratan de descansar… Helga ¿nos viste? Estuviste genial, un amigo grabo la pelea y la podremos ver cuantas veces queramos- Helga gruño y le aventó una almohada, pero Anthony cerro la ventana para que no le diera, solo la volvió a abrir para decir- ni creas que bajare por eso, de una vez te lo digo- y la volvió a cerrar.

-Mira Helga, ¿qué hay de malo que los demás te vean de una manera mas "femenina"? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de ello?

-No quiero ser otra señorita perfección

-¿Señorita perfección? Por dios Helga en que crees que te transformaras… ¿En Olga? Te creía mas inteligente

-¡OYE!

-El hecho de verte mas femenina no cambiara en nada tu actitud, solo la complementaras.

-Bien mañana me vestiré de otra forma

-Yo llevo la ropa, tal vez un vestido

-¿Qué? Olvídalo no me pondré vestidos

-¿Por qué? Has llevado vestido casi toda tu vida.

-No es porque me gustara.

-Ok nada de vestidos

-Ni faldas

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? Ash bueno esta bien, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Mary se paro mas temprano que de costumbre para escoger la ropa de Helga.

-Mmmm mallones o short… short si eso… me matara así que usare falda, tal vez una blusa de tirantes… no muy indecente pero queda, y unas botas si eso- Mary puso la ropa en una bolsa y abrió la ventana, tuvo que lanzar mas piedritas de las necesarias para que Helga se despertara.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Apártate un poco- Mary puso una tabla que conecto ambas ventanas y cruzo.

-Sabes que puedes usar la puerta cuando quieras

-Y encontrarme con Olga, olvídalo

-Si tienes razón

-Aquí esta la ropa

-¡Dijimos que nada corto!-dijo Helga al mirar el short

-Corrección, dijimos nada de faldas y vestidos

-¿Tú que usaras?- Mary le mostro la falda- ok dame eso- el celular de Helga sonó- bueno

-Helga

-Phoebe, como estas

-Bien, al parecer regrese antes

-Que genial

-¿Paso por ti?

-No es necesario, pero nos vemos en la escuela.

-Claro Helga, adiós

-Adiós Phoebe, bien ahora no bajare vestida así con mi familia ahí abajo, Olga podría abrazarme o cosas así.

-Tienes razón vamos por la tabla

-Esa opción tampoco me gusta

-Aun así lo harás- Mary fue la primera en salir- lo hice con falda y nada paso, adelante apúrate- Helga paso con cuidado y casi sin mirar abajo cuando una briza mas fuerte de lo normal sacudió la tabla y ella perdió el equilibrio, con esfuerzo se alcanzo a agarrar de la tabla y quedo colgando, mientras un grito salía de sus labios- Helga

-Helga- la voz de Anthony se escucho desde el otro cuarto, había abierto la ventana al escuchar el grito.

-Ayúdame inútil

-No puedo creer que aun cuando estas colgada a punto de caer, sigas siendo tan tú, quédate quieta

-Como si me pudiera mover mucho

-Te balanceas y haces que la tabla se mueva, quítate Mary- Anthony salió por la ventana y avanzo lentamente por la tabla hasta llegar a Helga, una vez que llego la tomo de un brazo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo subió a Helga- dios tienes suerte de no pesar mucho y por dios, me debes una salida

-Olvídalo

-Te salve de una caída

-No hubiera sido tan grave

-Son alrededor de cuatro metros

-No es tanto- Anthony hizo que Helga volviera a tropezar y estar apunto de caer de nuevo- esta bien, tu ganas

-Bien paso por ti a las 5, me voy a la escuela

-¡LA ESCUELA!- gritaron las dos chicas que quedaron al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, llegaron corriendo y sin aire a sentarse en sus lugares, suspirando y agradeciendo a cualquier deidad que existiera que la maestra aun no haya llegado.

-Helga

-Phoebe! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en Japón?

-Me fue muy bien, todo estuvo genial, aunque tengo bastantes parientes, aprendí tantas cosas nuevas y ya casi domino el idioma.

-Eso es genial… Phoebe te presento a Mary, Mary ella es Phoebe

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte Mary

-No seamos formales, somos estudiantes jóvenes y libres de esas reglas básicas de cortesía- la maestra llego antes de que Phoebe pudiera contestar y se fue a sentar en un lugar casi hasta el frente.

-Tu hermano me esta dando miedo

-Le gustas

-¿Qué? Estas loca, eso no puede ser

-¿Te ayudo a alejarlo?

-Y como harías eso

-Tengo dos posibles soluciones pero ninguna te gustara

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto Helga recelosa

-La primera y la menos factible es que cambies demasiado tu forma de ser, osease que te transformes en una mini-Olga…

-Olvídalo

-Bien, la segunda es que…

-Dilo ya

-Que tengas novio

-NO

-Entonces aguanta a Anthony y hazle saber que no te gusta

-Eso hare

-Sabes como deberías hacerle

-¿Cómo?

-¡Negándote a salir con el!

-Digamos que no me dejo opción

-Y si me llevas

-Eso haré, hoy iras conmigo- el timbre del fin de clase llego y nuestras chicas se quedaron consternadas por que no prestaron atención a la clase y no tomaron notas.

* * *

-Llegamos a casa- ronroneo Mary al llegar a su casa

-Al fin, fue un día algo lento

-Y andar pidiendo los apuntes de ayer no ayudo en nada

-¿Quieres comer?

-Solo si tu cocinas

-Floja- Helga ni siquiera le contesto a Mary y esta última se puso a hacer la comida.

-Que rico huele

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Déjame decirte Mary, que yo también vivo aquí, y si lo preguntas por la hora, te recuerdo que vamos en la misma escuela, Mary, Mary, Mary el hecho de que vayamos en diferente grado no significa que salga mas tarde a menos claro esta de que valla a algún club ya sea deportivo o de otra índole

-No me trates como si fuera alguien ignorante o estúpida

-Pero no te trato como si lo fueras, yo se que lo eres- Mary solo gruño en respuesta y siguió cocinando mientras refunfuñaba.

-Anthony, saldré contigo hoy pero voy a llevar a Mary.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me aburriría contigo

-Eso no lo sabes

-Mary ira o si no yo no voy- Anthony la miro por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero luego lo relajo y sonrió maliciosamente mirando a su hermana.

-Pero Helga, Mary no puede ir porque estará castigada.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no estoy castigada- pero Anthony había salido- ¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?

-Algo trama

-Me inculpara de algo.

-¡Mary!- el grito de la madre de Mary se escucho por toda la casa, mientras Mary se quedaba helada

-Mamá

-Te fugaste ayer de la escuela

-Pero…

-Estas castigada sin salir

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste jovencita, Helga querida Mary esta castigada y no puede salir ni recibir visitas, podrías ir a tu casa, otro día vienes a comer… y tu jovencita a tu habitación- Mary gruño y subió, mientras que Helga salía de la casa y Anthony la alcanzo.

-Paso por ti a las 5

-Crees que iré después de lo que le hiciste a Mary… estas loco

-Mira yo quería salir contigo, no con la odiosa de mi hermana, aparte solo tengo dos boletos para el cine

-Pues ve con otra, yo no iré.

-Todavía que te salve

-Con lo que le hiciste a mi amiga se te quita el favor

-Crees que no sufriré con eso, ahorita esta en mi cuarto y quien sabe que diablos le este haciendo.

-¡NO ACEPTES NADA Helga!- grito Mary desde el cuarto de Anthony

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-Sabes, por andar de bocón voy a publicar en mi blog una carta curiosa que me acabo de encontrar, pobre Jessica

-Ni te atrevas o yo publico la video-llamada tuya con Daniel, haber a quien le pesa mas

-Tómale foto a la carta y pásamela- grito Helga

-Eso es un hecho Helga.

-¡MARY QUE HACES FUERA DE TU CUARTO!

-Estoy en mi cuarto mamá- dijo Mary mientras se iba a su cuarto.

-Entonces, te veo a las 5

-Que no me escuchaste

-No te conformas con ver mi pobre cuarto destrozado.

-NO

-Tú ganas pero que lastima, estos boletos eran para la función de "los zombies atacan la casa blanca" y dijeron en la reseña que los efectos especiales estuvieron geniales- dijo mirando la reacción de Helga, sabiendo de antemano que iría.

-Ok tu ganas, iré, pero a la próxima llevas a Mary

-Eso me gusta, porque aceptas que habrá una próxima salida

-¿Qué? O diablos- la risa de Anthony no tardo en escucharse

-Te veo en unas horas damita- Anthony se alejó y Helga se metió a su casa, pensando en la reciente conversación con el hermano de su amiga y maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su comida y re-maldiciendo a Anthony por el hecho de no dejarle comer lo que Mary estaba preparando y tener que hacer el esfuerzo ella.

* * *

Habían dado las seis y Anthony, puntual como siempre toco el timbre de la casa de los Pataki y fue Helga la que le abrió, después de unas palabras como saludo por parte de Helga, se subieron al auto.

-Muy bien- dijo Anthony mientras encendía el coche.

-De que hablas.

-Ahora te pusiste el cinturón sin que nadie te lo pidiera

-Eso es porque no quiero morir

-Ni que condujera tan mal

-Por dios nos mataras, baja la velocidad,

-Es un pueblo relativamente chico, así que casi no hay tráfico.

-Eso no significa que no haya accidentes.

-Llegamos, ves que rápido fue- bajaron y se metieron en el cine- Anda pide lo que quieras, yo pago.

-Bien, ya que tu pagas, quiero unas palomitas grandes de caramelo 3 hot-dogs, 2 paquetes de nachos con extra queso, 1 rebanada de pizza y un refresco grande, un paquete de chocolates, un paquete de gomitas y unos chicles.

-Bien, yo quiero un refresco mediano y unas palomitas chicas de mantequilla con chile.

-Cl-claro que si - dijo una asombrada vendedora, que miraba con la boca abierta a Helga.

-¿Tan poquito vas a pedir?

-Digamos que hare que mi comida rinda

-Serian 59 dólares

-Aquí tiene- Anthony pago y se dirigieron a la sala que les tocaba- Hay dios, hay mucha gente.

-Espero que los gritos de esas patéticas niñas me dejen oír- se sentaron en una fila de en medio y Helga se dispuso a comer su comida pero no había ni empezado cuando Anthony ya se estaba comiendo uno de sus hot-dogs- óyeme, qué diablos te pasa

-De que

-Esos son mis hot-dogs

-todavía que te ayudo para que no te encerdes con la comida y engordes como la tipa de aquí abajo que tapa media pantalla

-deja m…- no pudo acabar porque Anthony metió un hot-dog en su boca.

-Calla y come, aparte tengo derecho a esta comida, yo la pague.

-Maldito- y empezó una batalla de quien comía mas, los primeros en acabarse fueron los nachos, seguidos de los hot-dogs hasta que empezaron las palomitas- Ya va a empezar la película

-Apenas

-Si, creo que comimos muy rápido.

-Odios esta película asusta de lo mala que es.

-Me dijeron que esos eran los mejores efectos especiales, creo que me hicieron tranza.

-enserio pagaste por esta película

-Deberían pagarme ellos por verla, que asco, ¿te quieres ir? Te invito a los go kart

-Acepto esa propuesta

-Diablos no puedo creer que vimos una hora de esa cosa- dijo Anthony ya en el auto

-Eso fue desperdiciar valioso tiempo.

-Dime que sabes conducir un carrito de go kart

-Por quien me tomas

-No lo sé, podrías ser excelente luchadora y una inútil conduciendo.

-Ya me imagino como conducirías tú, sin ver al frente, excediendo el límite de velocidad, matando personitas

-No las mataría, solo las dejaría gravemente heridas- Helga rodo los ojos y se volteo para que Anthony no mirara la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro, llegaron a su destino y Anthony pago 50 vueltas, lo que mas o menos equivaldría a 2 horas.

-¿Aun tienes hambre?

-Si

-Bien quieres pizza

-Quiero mis nachos que te tragaste en el cine

-esta bien te los devolveré, pero no te aseguro que cuando salgan, sean solo nachos

-Eres un asqueroso

-Jajaja, una pizza grande y tres paquetes de nachos por favor… ¿qué quieres de beber?

-Refresco

-Una botella de refresco y una cerveza por favor- Anthony pago y se dirigieron a una pista vacía.

-Vaya, que bien, no hay gente.

-Pedí pista privada.

Ambos comenzaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana, después de un rato Anthony había pedido mas cervezas, pero ahora también se le había unido Helga.

-Te reto a una carrera Helga.

-JA, quieres perder

-Na, yo no pierdo, es mas para comprobarte que no pierdo, te apuesto algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si yo gano pagas la siguiente ronda y si tu ganas te compro lo que quieras, solo serán cinco vueltas, ¿te parece?

-Acepto la apuesta- se dirigieron a sus carritos- en sus marcas, listos- Helga avanzo sin terminar de decir, pero Anthony ya se lo esperaba y avanzo casi a la par que Helga, ambos iban muy rápidos y no se veía ganador- no traigo dinero, debo ganar

-¿Quién diablos son esos chicos?- grito Anthony por sobre el ruido del viento y los motores, Helga volteo a ver de quienes hablaba su compañero cuando noto a un rubio y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh dios- dijo en voz baja.

-¡Sálganse de la pista, que es privada!- grito Anthony y los chicos se fijaron en ellos, Helga no dejaba de ver a Arnold y sus amigos, pero realmente Arnold era el que atraía su atención, "_diablos que hace aquí, el no debería estar aquí, bueno eso no lo sé, pero porque justo hoy, porque justo en esta pista, porque el destino me odia_"- ¡Helga! ¡CUIDADO!- pero ya era tarde, Helga no volteo a tiempo y se estrelló, por unos momentos solo vio estrellitas y escucho la voz de su conciencia reprochándole que juntarse con Anthony le pegaba lo despistada al conducir.

Anthony por otro lado, detuvo su go kart y corrió hacia donde estaba Helga con la preocupación escrita en su rostro, pero aun así noto como los demás chicos se acercaron también para auxiliar a su compañera.

-Helga, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Arnold, haciendo que Anthony quitara su cara de preocupación y se fijara mas atentamente en los recién llegados, el rubio tenia una cara de preocupación tal que parecía ser pariente de Helga mientras que los demás estaban atrás, algunos conteniendo la risa y otros con indiferencia.

-Quítate- Anthony le ordeno a Arnold -Helga- dijo dándole algunas cachetadas algo fuertes.

-No creo que debas pegarle- dijo Arnold.

-A una mujer fuerte y que pocas veces queda inconsciente por un golpe, solo otro golpe mes fuerte la despierta y si eso no funciona un beso siempre lo hará.

-¡ESTOY DESPIERTA!

-Eso contigo jamás fallara

-Helga ¿Estas bien?

-Si- Anthony miro a ambos rubios y lo que vio no le gusto- Quítate cabezón no me dejas respirar a gusto

-Como quieras Helga- Arnold suspiró y se paró.

-Sabes, gracias a tu torpeza, yo gane, paga.

-Oye viejo, no creo que sea buena idea que le hables así a Pataki, ella te podría golpear- dijo un Gerald bastante divertido con la situación.

-Calma chico, Helga no es rival para mi.

-Claro que si soy rival.

-Lo dudo

-No crees que deberías ayudarla.

-Para que, ella no quiere

-Pero es una chica que acaba de sufrir un accidente- le reprocho Arnold.

-Disculpe fina dama, me permitiría ayudarla a salir de carrito para después llevarla a su casa- dijo Anthony con una voz levemente mas grave y fingiendo ser alguien de una corte inglesa, Helga le manoteo la mano que Anthony le había extendido y bufo- es por eso que no fui bueno con ella, a ella no le gusta- dijo mientras sacaba a Helga tomando su muñeca y casi como si no pesara la depositara a su lado haciendo que tambaleara y aprovechándose para sostenerla de la cintura, haciendo que Arnold mirara al chico algo exasperado, Anthony no espero tampoco que le contestara y se fue con Helga, esta aun no se quitaba la mano del chico de su cintura.

-¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Creo que venir a los go kart

-Si eso es obvio

-Entonces no hagas preguntas bobas

-¿Qué te pasa?

-De que

-Estas… muy serio- Anthony sonrió.

-Porque lo dices

-Por que tus comentarios sarcásticos parecen salir de ti mas automáticos que en otras ocasiones

-Estaba pensando

-¿Tú piensas?- Anthony arqueo sus cejas y la miro haciéndose el ofendido

-Me ofende bella dama, mi honor ha sido humillado, discúlpese en este momento o aténgase a las consecuencias- dijo burlón.

-No me disculpare, de algo en lo que tengo una duda mas que razonable.

-Y me sigue humillando fina dama, eso no puedo permitirlo- habían ya para ese momento llegado enfrente de la casa de Anthony y ambos se bajaron dirigiéndose a casa de Helga, y cuando esta iba a entrar, él la detuvo- recuerdo, fina dama, que usted me ha humillado y debo castigarla por eso o hacer que usted compense mi honor- continuo diciendo con su tono burlón imitando a una película de caballeros ingleses, Helga lo miro y le siguió la corriente.

-Oh distinguido caballero, no puede pedirme tal acto, yo no soy mas que una humilde y frágil dama con dudas razonables- dijo Helga rodando los ojos cuando dijo la palabra "frágil", la sonrisa de Anthony se ensancho.

-Entonces damisela, aténgase a las consecuencias

-¿Y cuáles son esas consecuencias a las que tengo que atenerme?- Anthony no contesto, tomo a Helga y le dio un suave beso en los labios, alejándose miro el rostro en shock de Helga y le susurro al odio.

-Las consecuencias fina dama, es tener que callarla, pero usted ha dicho que es una frágil damisela, por eso la eh callado de la única manera que tiene un hombre, para callar a una mujer- y el maldito huyo y Helga no se quedó atrás, entro corriendo a su casa y a su habitación, azotando la puerta, sonrojada por lo que Anthony había hecho, su celular sonó asustándola.

-Bueno

-Helga, lo vi todo desde la habitación de Anthony

-Desde la hab… y que hacías ahí.

-Vengándome

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Pegue su cama en el techo

-¡MARY!

-Creo que ya se dio cuenta

-Jajaja Ojala hubiera visto su cuarto

-Míralo, le tome foto.

-Y hablando de fotos… ¿Qué paso con la foto de la carta?

-Ahorita te la mando.

-Y que dice o que.

-Es la carta con la que corto a su ex, Jessica

-Ah

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué te beso? y lo mas importante ¿Por qué te dejaste besar?

-Fue muy raro

-¡MARY JHONSON MARTINEZ! EXPLICAME POR QUE EL CUARTO DE TU HERMANO ESTA DE CABEZA.

-Debo colgar mamá ya se dio cuenta de la situación… yo no hice nada mami- se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la comunicación se cortara, Helga abrió las dos fotos en su celular y miro primero como quedo la habitación del chico, y se rio fuertemente al ver la cama pegada con clavos al techo, luego abrió la otra foto, que en efecto si era una carta, escrita en una hoja mal arrancada de algún cuaderno, que decía.

"_**Querida Jessica:**_

_**He pensado mucho en lo nuestro y me he dado cuenta que tu y yo no somos compatibles, tu eres una chica dulce y fina… Odio eso, yo quiero a una chica ruda, fuerte, capaz de dominarse a si misma, tú eres una Barbie y eso me aburre, no escribo esto con afán de herirte, sino para hacerte entender que seré infeliz contigo.**_

_**Diría que lo siento, pero, no se por qué debería disculparme, así que sin decir más, lo nuestro se acabó.**_

_**Anthony".**_

-si lo tiene él, es que nunca lo envió… espera hay mas… "eres un idiota" ja se lo devolvió… corazones en las "i" con razón la dejo.

* * *

Este capitulo me seco mi cerebro, así que espero que se diviertan, lo disfruten y que valga la pena

** gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaste, me alegra que ames mi fic y no lo dejare te lo aseguro.**

**Gloria: gracias por que aunque no tienes cuenta te tomas la molestia de escribirme y me ayuda a mantenerme inspirada =3**

**Sara-PD: me alegra que Anthony y Mary te hayan encantado, cuando cree a Anthony tenia dificultades al hacerlo un "maldito encantador" y el resultado fue esto y sobre Mary, necesitaba parecerse a Helga para que la pudiera comprender, sobre Arnold ya apareció, tal vez no me enfoque mucho en el ya que no es una pareja que me agrade, pero de que venrdan celos, vendrán celos jajaja espero te rias con el capitulo como yo me rei al escribirlo**


	4. capitulo 4: CELOS

Los personajes excepto algunos de mi propia invención pertenecen a Craig Barlet y nickelodeon.

Capítulo 4 : **CELOS**

Helga estaba recostada mirando hacia el techo, pensando y rememorando su salida con Anthony y por más que quisiera evitarlo, la escena del beso venía a ella una y otra vez, tan perdida estaba que no noto el ruido del teléfono al sonar, tampoco noto cuando gritaron su nombre instándola a que bajara, menos aún, el suave golpe en su puerta, solo despertó de su trance cuando Miriam entro con una cara desconcertada y a la vez levemente preocupada, solo ahí Helga salió de sus pensamientos y el mundo perdido en el que estaba, para mirar fijamente a Miriam y aun en un estado de despiste y sin su típica voz mandona y gruñona le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Helga, te hablan por teléfono

-Ya voy- Helga se paró como una autómata por el teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba en el estudio de a lado- bueno- dijo redirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Helga

-Ah, Hola Pheb's

-Sucede algo Helga, te oigo distraída- Helga se dejó caer en su cama, sopesando la idea de contarle lo de Anthony

-No, solo que estaba dormida- dijo, optando por no contarle, al fin y al cabo Phoebe no sabía ni quien era Anthony.

-Hay como lo siento Helga, te he despertado

-No hay problema, ¿qué paso?

-Solo quería decirte que mañana paso por ti para ir juntas a la escuela, ¿te parece?

-Claro Pheb's

-Adiós Helga y lamento haberte despertado

-Ya te dije que no hubo problema, hasta mañana- colgó y suspiro- maldición

Helga refunfuñaba pensando en Anthony y se maldecía por pensar en él, logrando dormirse más tarde de lo que planeaba, y como siempre pasa, cada vez que te duermes tarde, te despiertas tarde, Mary en vano aventó piedritas a la recamara de Helga en un intento de despertarla, acabándose todas las piedritas de su tazón de emergencias, no tuvo más opción que ir como toda personita normal a tocar el timbre de la casa para ir por Helga, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Phoebe haciendo exactamente lo que ella pensaba hacer, la saludo efusivamente, mientras tocaban el timbre de la puerta, para mala suerte de Mary, la que abrió fue Olga y ambas chicas tuvieron que aguantar la pesada charla de la hermana de su amiga, antes de que Mary se le ocurriera la brillante idea de decirle lo tarde que era para ir a la escuela y solo así pudieron deshacerse de esa molestia, subiendo al cuarto para encontrarse con otro problema, y ese era, que Helga seguía dormida, Phoebe en vano intento despertarla con leves sacudidas logrando que Helga refunfuñara y diera patadas que casi golpean a las dos chicas que estaban a alcance de los pies de la durmiente, Mary, harta del juego de esquivar patadas, tomo uno de los pies de Helga y la jalo haciendo que ambas chicas cayeran ante la divertida mirada de una tercera, obviamente los reclamos de la rubia no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero Helga- hablo una tranquila Phoebe deteniendo la inminente pelea entre las otras dos- se nos hacía tarde y tú no te parabas.

-De qué lado estas hermana

-Ya vístete para irnos- dijo Mary salvando a Phoebe

-No quiero, quiero dormir

-Le diré a mi queridísimo hermanito que quieres salir con él si no te apuras

-No serias tan cruel

-Quieres apostar

-No lo harías- Mary se dirigió a la ventana de Helga y grito.

-Oh Anthony, Helga quiere salir contigo- Helga chillo y se lanzó hacia Mary para callarla pero por desgracia Anthony ya la había escuchado

-¿En serio? Genial, paso por ti después del entrenamiento.

-Te odio- susurro a Mary

-Perdón, recuérdale que yo también debo ir

-Mary también va

-Helga no olvides a Phoebe

-Y mi amiga Phoebe también.

-Está bien, aceptare llevarlas paso por ustedes después del entrenamiento.

-Está bien… un momento ¿Por qué acepte esto?

-No sé pero ya vístete que se nos hará tarde

Helga se vistió de mala gana, Phoebe y Mary trataron de hacer que Helga se tranquilizara contándole chistes y las vacaciones en Japón de Phoebe, Helga les relato su salida a los Go karts mas no menciono el beso que se dio con Anthony poniendo casi al corriente Phoebe de cómo había conocido a Mary hace ya tres meses, llegaron a la escuela justo a tiempo para su primera clase, se sentaron como siempre en sus respectivos lugares pero Mary distraía a Helga con una charla sobre Anthony, así que Helga no noto cuando una chica pelirroja entro al salón, solo la vio cuando su vista se posó en un rubio hablando con la chica.

-Helga ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto Mary mirando los celos de la rubia.

-Lila- dijo usando el mismo tono burlón que usaba cuando nombraba a su hermana- la señorita perfección

-Peor que Olga

-Creo que están empatadas

-Oh dios que miedo, ahora ya no mires a Arnold y concéntrate

-¿Concentrarme en qué?

-No sé, en cualquier cosa, prefiero que mires una mosca que a Arnold

-Oye Helga

-Y hablando del rey de roma

-¿Qué pasa Arnoldo?

-Helga los chicos de la pandilla nos reuniremos para jugar americano en el campo Gerald, ¿quieres venir?

-Lo siento amigo- contesto Mary por Helga- pero ella, yo y Phoebe saldremos esta tarde y no podrá ir- Helga intento replicar pero fue silenciada por una patada debajo de la mesa- así que disculpa a mi amiga que no podrá ir.

-Este, si, solo quería saber si Helga estaba bien por el choque.

-Si, Arnoldo, no tienes por qué preocuparte de cosas sin importancia

-Solo me preocupe cuando te fuiste tambaleante

-Pero está bien, ahora vete, estábamos en una charla importante

-De acuerdo

-Arnold me ayudas con mis libros- dijo Lila robando por completo la atención de Arnold y haciendo que Helga se entristeciera

-Helga… olvida a Arnold, él no te merece

-Es algo difícil

-Como sabes, ni siquiera haces el intento

-Está bien, lo olvidare, también debo alejar a Anthony

-Sabes tengo una idea

-¿Cuál?

-Hagámonos populares

-Muy bien, estábamos hablando de Arnold, ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de hacernos populares?

-Estaba viendo a esas chicas de ahí

-Que bien me prestas atención

-Mira, si nos volvemos populares, podrás alejar a Arnold y de Anthony… lo podrás cambiar por otro

-Cambiar… yo no quiero a otro

-Me exprese mal, podrás enamorarte de alguien y alejarlo de ti…- Helga arqueo una ceja ante eso ultimo y Mary bufo- muy bien, para que sea más llevadero, hagamos una apuesta, la primera que sea más popular gana, si yo gano, me dejas todas tus cosas como fanática de las luchas

-Ok pero si yo gano, me dejas tu lap-top

-Estás loca… pero acepto- cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos- bien lo primero para lograr ser populares es: un cambio total de look, iremos al salón de belleza, luego a cambiar la actitud que tenemos como los demás, sin llegar a ser Olga, luego regodearnos con la "crema innata" de la escuela, luego hacernos porristas, luego tener novios, pero no cualquier novio, sino capitanes de los equipos en la escuela… ¿por cierto cuáles son?

-Que yo sepa, en la escuela hay básquet, fut americano, béisbol y soccer

-Genial hay de donde escoger

-Depende… ni siquiera sabemos quiénes son

-Preguntemos… oye amm Rhonda sabes quienes son los capitanes de los equipos- Rhonda miro a Mary y arqueo una ceja al verla vestida con un pantalón entubado, y una blusa de manga larga pegada, pero aun así le contesto

-Solo sé que el capitán del equipo de americano es Wolfgang y del equipo de básquet es un chico de nombre Anthony en béisbol no tienen capitán hoy meterán a los nuevo y aparte escogerán un capitán y los de soccer no se

-Gracias… bien básquet esta fuera

-¿Por?

-Anthony es el capitán

-Y de los demás

-El de americano es un tal Wolfgang, no sé cómo sea pero podríamos…

-Ni hablar

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es un año mayor que nosotras y un bravucón y no lo soporto, iba en mi escuela.

-Ash, entonces también esta descalificado… béisbol aun no tienen capitán y soccer no me supo decir.

-Estamos como al principio

-Un momento… no crees que ya debería de haber empezado la clase.

-Son las… o dios a qué hora se pasó la hora de clase

-Ya son las 9 y ¿la señorita Anna?

-creo que ya no tuvimos química por hoy, vamos a nuestra siguiente clase

-¿Qué toca?

-Literatura

Las clases iban pasando con lentitud para Helga y Mary que esperaban con ansias que ya fuera recreo y así poder despejar su mente e iniciar con su plan de ser populares.

-Al fin, vamos a buscar al capitán de soccer

Ambas buscaron por toda la escuela preguntando quienes eran los jugadores de soccer y quien podría ser su capitán, su búsqueda las llevo a las canchas donde estaban las prácticas de soccer, asomándose sin ser vistas vieron a los jugadores, notaron que estaban escogiendo a los nuevos jugadores de primer año, buscaron con la mirada al entrenador notando que hablaba con un chico de tercer año, ambas supusieron que él sería el capitán del equipo, Mary forzó más la vista para logarle ver la cara, justo en ese momento el chico volteo en su dirección y ambas lo vieron.

-Hay no

-¿Qué?

-Es Charlie

-¿Quién?

-El mejor amigo de Anthony, al que le dio el otro boleto de las luchas.

-Ok me rindo

-Yo también, esto de intentar ser popular es cansado y aburrido, lo dejamos por la paz

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Anthony estaba en básquet midiendo a los nuevos, cuando un chico moreno y de pelo revoltoso estaba anotando mejor inclusive que algunos de segundo, sonrió, él se quedaría en el equipo, entonces recordó que lo había visto el día anterior en los Go karts acompañando a ese chico rubio, sus ojos brillaron de enojo, _"¡ese chico rubio!",_ lo había detestado cuando noto la mirada que Helga le dirigía, una de cierto amor obsesivo, pero eso no importaba, Helga se daría cuenta que ella es mucha mujer para un chico como ese rubio, del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre, el entrenamiento termino y se acercó a hablarle a los novatos.

-Muy bien chicos, ha habido muy buenos candidatos, para su desgracia yo solo puedo escoger a los mejores para que ingresen al equipo, así que a la salida pondré la lista de los que se quedaron junto con las posiciones que tendrán dentro del equipo, los que se quedaran, por favor hoy es el primer entrenamiento oficial del equipo, así que se quedaran hasta las cuatro, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No capitán

-Perfecto, pueden ir a los cambiadores… vaya chico, juegas muy bien

-A gracias capitán

-Dime Anthony y tú eres

-Gerald, ahora que lo pienso, tú eres el chico que ayer estaba con Pataki.

-Así es.

-¿Qué hacías con ella?- charlaban mientras terminaban de cambiarse y se dirigían a la cafetería.

-La invite a salir

-Si pero ¿Por qué ella?

-Porque me gusta

-¡Te gusta Pataki! Pero ¿Por qué?

-Es una persona fuerte y con carácter me gustan ese tipo de chicas

-Yo prefiero otras chicas

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Alguien como… ella- dijo Gerald señalando a una chica castaña.

-Te gusta Jessica… solo físicamente ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que es una linda chica

-Es muy guapa, pero no tiene cerebro

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, pero si te gusta háblale

-¿Y qué le digo?

-¿No sabes hablarle a las mujeres?

-Este… yo…

-Eres tímido, ja mira tú puedes tener a cualquier chica

-¿En serio?

-Sí, cualquier chico pude tener a cualquier chica, siempre y cuando sepan comportarse y no me refiero a ser caballeros, sino a saber cómo tratar las situaciones.

-Wow

-Oye viejo

-Arnold- se volteó a saludar a su amigo- Oye viejo, él es Anthony, Anthony él es Arnold- Anthony veía a Arnold tratando de que su ceño no se frunciera, él no era celoso pero no sabía porque Arnold le provocaba esos celos y ni siquiera estaba con Helga.

-Mucho gusto… Arnold

-Igual- dijo Arnold con el ceño fruncido recordando que es el mismo chico que estaba con Helga el día anterior- los dejo, Lila me pidió que la ayudara a conocer la escuela- dijo mientras ya se dirigía hacia donde estaba una pelirroja.

-Qué bonita pelirroja.

-Se llama Lila, era la más bonita de mi escuela y bastante cotizada, pero ha andado con unos chavos que dejan mucho que desear

-¿Quieres ver como conquistar a una recién conocida?

-¿Conquistaras a Lila?

-Si

-Eso debo verlo- Anthony se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y vio que traía unos libros, Arnold había ido por agua así que sería fácil quitárselo de encima, se acercó y fingió tropezarse tirando los libros de Lila.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes, ¿estás bien?- Anthony volteo a verla y fingió embelesarse con ella, abriendo los ojos como platos, entre abrir la boca y quedársele viendo más tiempo del necesario, Lila se sonrojo al ver la reacción del muchacho y notando lo apuesto que era.

-Vaya, me he topado con un hermoso ángel- y haciendo uso de su galanura y de su caballerismo le dijo- con que bella muchacha he tropezado, esto debe ser la buena fortuna o tal vez el destino que me trajo a tan lindo tropiezo- Lila no podía estar más que sonrojada y Anthony aprovecho para tomar sus libros e inclinarse ante ella de forma sutil- hermosa dama, podría decirme su nombre.

-Lila

-Li-la- repitió su nombre como saboreando el sonido que salía- es un nombre perfecto para ti, eres una hermosa flor, por favor bello ángel, me dejaría cargarle sus libros y acompañarla a su salón de clases.

-P-por, por supuesto- Anthony le tendió el brazo que Lila tomo poniéndose aún más roja y ambos salieron de la cafetería, dejando a un Gerald impactado, Arnold que había visto lo último se sorprendió ante Anthony ya que el día anterior lo había visto de una forma ruda con Helga y ahora estaba siendo dulce y caballeroso con Lila, se frustro cuando los vio salir juntos de la cafetería y acercándose a Gerald le dijo

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Anthony me dijo que ligaría a Lila y al parecer Lila cayó

Anthony caminaba junto a Lila, preguntándole sobre ella guiando su conversación para que ella le dijera más sobre si misma sin que él le preguntase, pero después de un rato se aburrió al notar

Que era demasiado gentil, muy sumisa y muy maleable, era una muñequita de porcelana que debía ser cuidada y él no quería ser el que la cuidara, llegaron al salón de maestros para que dejara los libro y él sutilmente la dejo para regresarse a la cafetería.

-Demasiado sumisa- se decía aburrido de la situación.

* * *

Helga y Mary entraron a la cafetería, justo para notar como Anthony ligaba con Lila, Helga no lo podía creer, ayer la había besado y hoy ya estaba con otra, Helga quiso ir y reclamarle, pero una vocecita la detuvo _"¿Qué piensas reclamarle? No es nada de ti" _no, no era nada suyo así que la dejo pasar pero no pudo evitar seguir mirándolo y vio que a Lila la trataba diferente de como la trataba a ella _"¿Por qué siempre Lila?" _Mary veía el gesto triste de su amiga y se enfadó, la guio hacia una de las mesas del fondo pasando por a lado de Arnold y Gerald.

-Anthony me dijo que ligaría a Lila y al parecer Lila cayo

Mary miro al chico y un plan se fue formando en su mente, pero Helga no debía verla

-Mary debo ir al baño ya vengo

-Está bien, aquí te espero- Mary vio como Helga salía por una puerta contraria a la que se había ido Anthony, así que ella se dirigió a Gerald que junto con Arnold miraban a Jessica- hombres… disculpa Arnold, me dejarías hablar con tu amigo un momento

-Eh, si claro

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me llamo Mary y soy hermana de Anthony, escuche que dijiste que mi hermano iba a ligar a Lila, sabes porque lo haría

-Sabes no creo que sea buena idea que te lo cuente

-Oh vamos, si me lo dices te ayudo con una chica, vi que mirabas a Jessica, guapa pero una pesadilla

-No creo que sea así

-Mira te lo demostrare- Mary se dirigió a donde estaba Jessica, se aliso el pelo, cambio su tono de voz y saludo muy chillonamente- Jessi querida- dijo acercándose y saludándola con dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla.

-Mary, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la mencionada con una voz sumamente melosa y chillona

-Yo bien, pero y ¿tú? Supe lo de Anthony- el rostro de Jessica cambio de extrema felicidad a uno de enojo y tristeza

-Oh Mary, tu hermano ha sido malo conmigo me corto por una carta, a mí, yo que soy porrista, soy guapísima y lo quería

-¿Por una carta? Que poco hombre, yo que tú le hablaría y le diría sus verdades

-Tienes razón, eso hare- Jessica se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería para buscar a Anthony, en cambio Mary regreso con Gerald

-¿Ves?

-Tienes razón, gracias al cielo no le hable

-Ahora me dirás

-Tu hermano me decía como conquistar chicas

-Es fácil, solo háblales bonito, mira te presento a una… Joselyn- grito dirigiéndose a una chica delgada y de cabello café obscuro - espérame aquí- le ordeno Gerald y se dirigió hacia Joselyn- Oye Jos, ¿ves a ese chavo de ahí? Es un chico tierno al que le pareces linda, te lo puedo presentar

-Aaaa está bien- ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia Gerald que se había sonrojado un poco

-Jos, te presento a Gerald, Gerald ella es Jos

-A... ho…la

-¿Le pasa algo?- Mary miro al muchacho levemente divertida

-Es algo retrasado sabes- le susurro, según ella en son de broma pero Jos pareció creerle

-Ya veo, pobre… mi nombre es Joselyn mucho gusto- dijo extendiéndole la mano, que el chico agarro titubeante y sin decir nada, Joselyn le iba a hablar de nuevo cuando una de sus amigas le llamo- ya vuelvo- dijo dándole una sonrisa al chico.

-Eres tan tímido, jajaja

-No te burles

* * *

-Con razón le pedias a mi hermano que te ayudara, eres realmente malo, pero gracias por la información- Mary se alejó en dirección a los baños donde se suponía Helga estaría

Anthony en cambio iba caminando hacia su casillero pensando en Helga y ese muchacho Arnold, era obvio que a ella le gustaba él, pero estaba seguro que él no le convenía a ella, iba tan distraído que no noto cuando una chica con uniforme de porrista se le acerco.

-Anthony- dijo la chica con voz chillona- quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué quieres Jessica?- dijo un exasperado Anthony

-Decirte que "que poco hombre eres" ni siquiera pudiste cortarme en persona- el chico suspiro y rodo los ojos, miro un momento a Jessica pensando que táctica usar, "la de decirle que merece algo mejor, esa bastara" pensó y se volteó completamente hacia ella, fingiendo una cara de tristeza y colocándose sutilmente detrás de un bote de basura cerca del el

-Mi querida Jessica, no puedo pedirte tu comprensión, solo que yo sentí que era la mejor forma de hacerlo porque no quería verte llorar, no soporto ver a una hermosa dama como tú llorar, pero también quería decirte que conmigo serias infeliz Jessica, jamás podría hacerte eso, cuando te quise tanto- Jessica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quiso abrazar a Anthony y decirle que sí podrían ser felices pero no lo hizo, Anthony ya se lo había impedido de antemano al poner un obstáculo en su contra, salió corriendo mientras lloraba y Anthony volvía a rodar los ojos- fue sencillo- se dijo y se redirigió a la cafetería a hablar con el chico moreno, pero en el camino vio a Helga- hola fina dama- dijo con su típica voz burlona.

-¿Qué quieres Anthony?

-Hablar contigo

-Sobre que

-No sé, tal vez de un rubio llamado Arnold que casualmente fue el mismo que ayer estaba en los Go karts- Helga se puso nerviosa, no creía que Anthony supiera su secreto o que Mary se lo dijera- por la cara que pones me confirmas todo… Helga él no te conviene.

-¿Por qué?... digo de que hablas

-No mientas Helga, te vi ayer, la forma en que lo viste, te gusta y peor que eso, estas obsesionada con él.

-No es una obsesión, yo lo amo

-¿Por qué?

-Es una persona tierna, cariñosa, que siempre vela por los demás sin impórtale nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti?

-¿Qué?

-Si hablas tan bien de esa persona es porque algo hizo por ti, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti?

-Él… a ti que te importa metiche- dijo Helga dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Anthony la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-Me importa Helga, porque tú me importas, quizás te acabe de conocer pero sabes, me has caído bien, y más que eso, siento atracción hacia ti y me importa porque no dejaría que una chica como tú, una chica que es dominante, se quede con alguien como él que solo se aprovecharía de que es tu debilidad

-¿Yo… dominante?

-Eso fue lo único que escuchaste, eres divertida y mucha mujer para ese crio

-¿Crío?

-Ya es enserio, ¿es lo único que escuchas?

-Lo siento pero me dejas impactada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte la verdad? Sabes… que dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir… mi hermana de seguro pensara igual que yo, él no te conviene, pero si tanto deseas estar con él, te ayudare.

-¿Cómo?

-Primero hay que averiguar si le gustas y si es así, hablarle y si no, hacer que lo olvides.

-Está bien, pero esta conversación nunca paso, ¿me oíste?

-En algún punto, deberá pasar jajajajaja pero por ahora, la olvidaremos- Ambos se separaron y se fueron por diferentes puntos, Helga al baño y Anthony a la cafetería, donde miraba a Gerald algo derrotado comiendo un helado- yo te deje bien, ¿Qué paso?

-Una chica me hablo y fui un desastre.

-¿Quién?- Gerald le señalo a la chica- Joselyn… deja te ayudo… oye Jos, ¿ya conociste a mi amigo Gerald?

-Sí, pero Mary me dijo que tenía un pequeño retraso

-Hay Jos y tú que le crees, es solo que mi amigo se pone todo tímido con las chicas guapas

-Me cree guapa, que lindo.

-Ven.

-Hola

-Hola- le contesto Gerald algo sonrojado, haciendo que Jos sonriera.

-Ya me dijeron que eres algo tímido con las chicas

-Solo con las guapas Jos, recuérdalo- dijo Anthony- háblale, pregúntale cosas- le susurro a Gerald

-¿Y en qué año estas?

-En el mismo que Anthony

-Oye Jos, pareces decaída tengo una idea, vamos a los Go karts hoy

-¿Los tres?

-No, mi hermana Mary, su amiga y la amiga de la amiga también vendrá

-Me confundiste, ¿cuantos somos?

-si vienen, seremos seis

-Está bien, voy

-Tenemos entrenamiento de básquet y salimos a las 4

-Los espero, no tengo nada que hacer

-Bien- Jos se fue dejándolo solos- deberías hablar mas

-Tú que ya la conoces, yo no la conozco.

-Acabo de hablar con esa chica llamada Lila, y no la conocía

-Pero ella se ve a leguas que es gentil.

-Mira, te lo demostrare con otra, que tal la de esa mesa

-Phoebe, ella es linda, y no creo que se fije en ti

-Te lo demostrare- Anthony se acercó a la mesa sutilmente notando que estaba leyendo, saco un libro de antropología de su mochila y se acercó aún más- disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? Los de mi clase no me dejan estudiar a gusto

-Claro siéntate

-Disculpa que me entrometa, pero me dio curiosidad, ¿Qué libro lees?

-Se llama "culturas prehispánicas"

-Wow, jamás creí encontrar a otra persona que leyese ese tipo de libros.

-Lees este tipo de libros

-Claro, mi madre es antropóloga y mi padre un profesor de historia en la universidad de Yale.

-En serio- dijo la chica sorprendida- entonces has de saber mucho de culturas antiguas

-No solo se mucho, si no que me apasiona, una de mis culturas favoritas de América son los mayas.

-En serio, a mí me apasiona todo tipo de culturas, yo vengo de una herencia japonesa y es una cultura con costumbres y tradiciones muy interesantes.

-Supongo que al tener parientes en Japón has ido a visitarlos

-Sí, de hecho, acabo de ir

-Wow, eres una chica intelectual y a parte muy bonita, supongo que eres cotizada en tu salón

-No, no lo creo

-Entonces esos chicos están ciegos, para no ver a la hermosa e inteligente mujer que eres- Phoebe se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, Anthony la tomo y le dijo- no te avergüences de tu belleza, lúcela y has que esos tipos vean de lo que se pierde- el timbre de fin de recreo sonó y Anthony se dirigió a Gerald- ¿ves?

-Oh dios enséñame- le dijo pero Charlie, el amigo de Anthony alcanzo a escucharlo.

-¿Qué le enseñes qué? Anthony no me dirás que ya te pasaste para el otro bando

-No, idiota, tu eres el único en mi vida- le dijo haciendo el ademan de irlo a abrazar- no te pongas celoso de este otro chico, yo sé que me amas y jamás te haría daño.

-No me trates como a tus mujeres quieres

-Pero si eres mi mujer

-Ok, chicos me están asustando- dijo Gerald, que se había alejado unos pasos de ellos

-¿Qué? nunca has visto a hombres reafirmar su hombría con otro hombre

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo… le iba a enseñar a hablar con las mujeres

-Oh enséñame a mí también… quiero un arrimón con Jessica

-El de Jessica es fácil, ahorita está ardida, ve con ella y si está llorando le dices "Lloras por el imbécil de Anthony, no deberías, eres muy bonita y si te quieres vengar, puedes estar conmigo y él se pondrá celoso" y caerá en tus brazos

-Hecho, ahorita vengo

-Pero estamos en la escuela

-El armario del conserje del segundo piso siempre está vacío, abierto y se puede cerrar por adentro

-Gracias Anthony- dijo Charlie mientras corría a buscar a Jessica.

-No quiero saber cómo sabes eso

-Uno que explora la escuela en sus primeros días de haber llegado.

-No quiero saber con qué te encontraste

-Hay no seas nena, algún día veras a una mujer desnuda y en tus brazos, en posiciones que no te puedes ni imaginar.

-¿QUÉ?

-Uff nena

* * *

Mary y Helga salían de la escuela, estaban esperando a phoebe ya que se había quedado a hablar con los maestros para arreglar lo de sus faltas y ponerse al corriente, cuando Mary mira a Helga y le dice.

-Te gusta Anthony

-¿Me estas preguntando o me estas afirmando?

-Las dos

-No, no me gusta, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No me vengas con eso, te vi que te pusiste celosa cuando le hablo a Lila

-Yo no me puse celosa, simplemente sentí lastima por Lila

-Sí, pobrecita, la dejara a su merced cuando vea que es otra Olga

-De cuando acá eres tan víbora

-Siempre lo fui, solo que me lo guardaba en publico

-Qué cosas dirás de mí a mis espaldas

-Hay muchas cosas

-Pero ese no es el punto.

-El punto es que Anthony es un maldito mujeriego que nunca va a estar satisfecho con una mujer.

-Se nota que quieres a tú hermano

-No, pero nos estamos desviando del tema

-Él se dio cuenta de Arnold

-¿Qué él no te conviene?

-Enserio que se parecen

-No nos parecemos en nada- semi grito Mary, aun a sabiendas que si se parecían en muchas cosas-¿Qué dijo sobre Arnold?

-Que me ayudaría si yo le gustaba.

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro que no le gustas

-Eso no lo puedes saber

-Mira allí esta él y está ablando con Lila- arrastro a Helga hacia donde estaba Arnold y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la empujo haciendo que cayera sobre Arnold

-Helga…- ella lo miro un momento y no pudo evitar ser hostil con él

-Quítate cabezón, que estorbas en el camino

-Como tú digas Helga- dijo volteándose a ver a Lila y yéndose con ella, dejando a Helga bastante triste.

-Quieres otra confirmación.

-No… así déjalo

-No te pongas triste, tú mereces algo mejor.

-Ya llegue chicas, ¿estás bien Helga?

-Sí, solo algo distraída

-Muy bien, acompáñenme a casa para pedir permiso a mis papás

-Quédate a dormir en mi casa y tú también Mary

-Eso me gusta… vamos

* * *

-Ha sido una práctica estupenda chicos, ahora son libres, váyanse- grito Anthony a sus jugadores, Gerald se le acerco, se dirigieron hacia los vestidores y saludaron a Joselyn de paso, que los esperaba en las gradas.

-No tarden

-Ni que fuéramos mujeres que se tardan horas en cambiarse

-Eso es un mito, ahora apúrense- No tardaron mucho en cambiarse, al salir Joselyn ya los esperaba en la puerta del gimnasio- ¿cómo nos iremos?

-Nos vamos en camión a mi casa para dejar las cosas y de ahí en auto.

-Supongo que tu hermana estará ya ahí.

-Supones bien…Gerald háblale más a Jos- le susurro Anthony

-No sé qué decir

-Pregúntale si tiene novio

-Joselyn…

-Dime Jos

-Jos ¿tienes novio?- Joselyn se ruborizo un poco, apenada por la pregunta

-Si- dijo aún más apenada por el gesto de desilusión de Gerald

-¿Y quién es Jos?

-Un chico de la preparatoria del norte, no creo que lo conozcas, se llama Abraham

-Conozco a un Abraham, pero no sé si te refieras al mismo, porque el que yo conozco es bien mujeriego, es pelirrojo, y anda con varias chicas de diferentes escuelas.

-Pues el mío también es pelirrojo pero no creo que sea el mismo.

-Por aquí tengo una foto del sábado pasado de una fiesta donde se está besando con una chica, mírala- dijo mostrándole una foto en su celular, la cara de Joselyn cambio, se puso pálida, y luego roja de pura indignación- Jos lo siento pero como mi amiga debía asegurarme que no anduvieras con el mismo mujeriego al que yo conozco.

-Ese maldito, pero me va a escuchar o si

-Cálmate, no vale la pena que te enojes con él, ¿por cuánto tiempo han andado?

-Dos semanas- Jos bufo de indignación- dos semanas y el maldito me engaña a la primera con cualquier chica que se le pasee en frente- Jos iba despotricando contra el chico mientras Gerald y Anthony trataban de que se calmara y la hacían reír.

-Seremos seis, Jos jugamos a la guerra de carros, ya que vamos a ir a los Go karts

-¡Sí!- dijo una Jos más alegre

-¿Guerra de carros?

-cuando éramos más chicos mi amigo Charlie, Jos mi hermana y yo íbamos a la piscina cuando hacía mucho calor, y jugábamos con pistolas de agua, un día nuestro padre se equivocó y nos puso pistolas normales, que echaban dardos de hule espuma y aparte la piscina estaba tan llena que no podíamos nadar, así que nuestro padre en compensación nos llevó a los Go kart como Mary era chica papá me dijo que uno de nosotros debíamos compartir un auto doble con ella, Mary obviamente quiso a Jos, yo la hice enojar y ella tomo la pistola y me persiguió con ella, entonces me subí al carrito conde estaba Charlie y le dije que condujera, Mary hizo lo mismo con Jos y así me persiguieron mientras Mary me intentaba dar con los dardos, me harte y yo también fui por una pistola y así empezó un juego al que llamamos "guerra de carros"

-Wow que historia tan larga

-Ya que seremos seis, podremos jugar.

-Entonces yo con Mary, como siempre

-No porque los otros tres no saben jugar así que nos los repartiremos… ya bajemos del autobús- los tres bajaron y caminaron todavía dos cuadras más, dirigiéndose a la casa de Anthony.

-¿La casa de Pataki?

-Sí, curiosamente somos vecinos- dijo Anthony sonriendo maliciosamente- Ya llegamos

-Ya era hora… Jos ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una muy sorprendida Mary al darse cuenta de quienes venían con su hermano.

-Pues yo la invite, a ella y a Gerald como Helga te invito a ti y a su amiga.

-¿Tú eres el hermano de Mary?- pregunto phoebe al ver al mismo chico con el que conversó en la cafetería, Anthony al verla sonrió y se acerco

-Eres la misma chica inteligente de la cafetería, lamento no haberte preguntado esto antes, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Phoebe- le contesto con una voz tímida.

-Supongo que eres la amiga que Helga invito.

-Así es.

-Vaya no sabía que tuvieras amigas tan bonitas Helga- Helga miro con cara de fastidio al chico.

-Y bien a donde iremos hermano

-Ya que somos seis podemos jugar guerra de carros

-Me parece… vamos… ¿cabremos en el auto?

-Es un sentra 2004, yo creo que si cabemos… Las chicas atrás y los chicos adelante

Se dirigieron hacia el auto, Anthony como conductor, encendió el motor y acomodo los espejos y arranco, iba inusualmente normal y no rápido como cuando estaba con Helga, sorprendiendo a esta última.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué conduces tan "lento"?- le pregunto Helga

-si condujera rápido daría las vueltas muy brusco y Gerald se pondría contra mi hombro- él mencionado lo miro con sorpresa- lo siento si te ilusione, pero no, Charlie es el único hombre de mi vida- soltó las carcajadas al ver el semblante de su copiloto

-Por dios ve la carretera

-A si perdón- dijo ya mirando hacia el frente

-Uno de estos días nos vas a matar

-No conduzco tan feo- Anthony se volteó hacia Helga, asustando a todos los pasajeros del vehículo y un grito de todos al unísono lo regreso a mirar hacia al frente

-Decías

-No conduzco feo, solo no le prestó atención al camino

-Oh por dios, porque accedimos a que él condujera.

-Helga no seas exagerada por favor- le recrimino Phoebe

-Gracias por defenderme Phoebe, eres muy amable, pero ella tiene razón, creo que algún día los matare.

-No digas eso, conduces muy bien

-De qué lado estas Phoebe

-De ninguno Helga

Llegaron a los mismos Go karts del día anterior, Anthony volvió a pedir cancha privada, los seis se dirigían hacia la cancha privada, Jos hablando con Gerald, que una vez que se tomaron algo más de confianza, le pudo hablar más, en cambio Anthony acaparo la atención de Phoebe con temas diversos y siendo todo un caballero con ella, Helga los miraba y no podía evitar enojarse, razón por la cual Mary la molestaba, comían todos riéndose por las burlas de Anthony, cuando decidieron que ya era hora de jugar, les explicaron a sus acompañantes en qué consistía el juego.

-Las reglas, los copilotos hacen dos cosas, disparar y proteger, si le dan al conductor pierden, tres golpes al pecho en un copiloto lo "mata" y deja desprotegido al piloto, no olviden sus escudos, son de plástico transparente y no hagan trampa… ahora como nos iremos, yo creo que Mary y Helga, Jos y Gerald y por último y no menos importante, Phoebe y yo… Bien a sus carritos, Phoebe quieres conducir o quieres disparar.

-Es que yo no sé conducir y no tengo buena puntería

-No te preocupes, yo sé que puedes, tú se mi copiloto y solo trata de defenderme, no importa si no lo logras, con divertirme a tu lado basta- Phoebe se sonrojo y asintió, Anthony era muy educado y apuesto, Helga que había escuchado eso, se enfadó.

-"Con divertirme a tu lado basta"- arremedo- es un maldito

-Alguien esta celosa- canturreo Mary

-No estoy celosa

-Por dios, miras a Phoebe como si ella tuviera la culpa, la matas con la mirada- Helga chirrió sus dientes he ignoro a Mary- ¿conduces o disparas?

-Disparo- los seis se pusieron en sus respectivos carritos dobles y se prepararon- estas sí que son muchas balas

-La mayoría se pierde o se atrofian- ambas se subieron al auto, miraron a sus oponentes, casi parecían medirse con la mirada.

-En sus marcas- grito Anthony- listos… fuera- los tres carros avanzaron a toda velocidad, Jos tenía una puntería que envidiaban, pero Helga podía bloquearlas con sus brazos, pero no se las devolvía, su presa era Anthony, había apuntado, había respirado para no fallar y disparo, pero para su mala suerte Phoebe logro bloquearla con el escudo.

-Wow eres genial Phoebe- dijo Anthony haciendo enojar aún más a Helga, disparando repetidas veces, pero la pistola no era tan rápida, así que fallaba y no salían como debía salir atorándose.

-No es ametralladora- grito Mary cuando noto lo que Helga hacia

-Pues debería- le contesto de mala gana, al estar distraída Jos aprovecho para darle en el pecho, y Helga hizo una mueca de dolor, dolía poco, pero dolía.

-Ese casi me da

-Me dio a mí

-Yo hablo de todas las demás balas que me están disparando, concéntrate

-Está bien

Phoebe tomo la pistola con más confianza, Anthony le ayudaba con palabras de ánimo, y apunto, dando en su primer tiro a Mary, que grito una grosería y se orilló, gritándole a Helga su mala participación.

-Eres muy buena Phoebe- le vitoreaba Anthony, dándose cuenta de los celos de Helga y sonriendo por ello.

-Gracias- dijo Phoebe, pero eso fue su error, distraerse, fue cuando Jos aprovecho su puntería para darle a Anthony ganando así el juego, Phoebe se puso levemente triste- lo siento, si no me hubiera distraído, no te hubiera dado.

-No te preocupes Phoebe para ser tu primera vez, has estado estupenda

-Nosotros ganamos, así que cómpranos un helado

-Está bien, ustedes ganan, cooperen chicas- le compraron a Gerald y a Joselyn el helado más grande que vendían ahí, un supremo Split, que disfrutaron entre todos, cuando el teléfono de Gerald comenzó a sonar

-Bueno… que hay viejo… lo siento lo olvide… este e lo Go karts, este no se a mí me invitaron… si quieres viejo… espera, Anthony puedo invitar a un amigo

-Si

-Ok, si puedes venir… ok aquí te vemos.

-Pero ahora seremos nones así que invitare a Charlie- Anthony le marco a su amigo y lo invito a los Go kart llegando casi al mismo tiempo que Arnold, Helga no sabía qué hacer con el ahí y Anthony iba a aprovechar esta situación a su antojo- volvamos a jugar

-¿Que jugaban?

-Guerra de carros

-Quien gano el anterior

-Joselyn y Gerald, yo creo que esta vez juguemos en equipo de hombre-mujer les parece

-Bien, entonces yo con Mary ¿no?- pregunto Charlie mirando a Helga que aún no la conocía

-El problema es que el rubio, Arnold, no sabe jugar y Helga también es semi nueva, por lo tanto tú con Helga y Mary con Arnold- Helga frunció el ceño y miro a Mary y vio que ella también estaba disgustada

-¿Sabes conducir?- le pregunto Mary a Arnold

-Si

-Bien yo seré la defensa y tú conducirás

-Está bien- contesto, algo confundido

-¿Conduces rápido?- pregunto Helga

-¿Quieres ganarle a Jos o a Anthony?

-A los dos

-Entonces yo conduzco, más te vale que tengas buena puntería o perderemos- el juego volvió a empezar, todos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares, solo con leves cambios, ahora quien conducía era Phoebe guiada por Anthony, la carrera volvió a comenzar y rápidamente se escucharon las ordenes de Mary para Arnold, exigiéndole más velocidad, Helga ahora estaba más concentrada y sus presas eran Joselyn y Anthony, no se tuvieron piedad entre ellos y disparaban lo más precisos que podían, ahora para ganar no hacía falta el talento, sonó la suerte, y la oportunidad, que llego para Helga cuando en un arrebato de celos le dio a Phoebe, más se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque Anthony se había acercado a ella ayudándola con palabras de aliento y haciéndola reír, Helga volvía a estar furiosa y se concentró en su siguiente presa, Joselyn, esta última estaba concentrada en Mary que la atacaba a diestra y siniestra intentando penetrar sus defensas para darle a Gerald y sin saberlo, Mary le dio la oportunidad a Helga, justo cuando Mary disparaba a Joselyn, Helga le disparo a Gerald, ambos dando en el blanco y perdiendo automáticamente, ahora solo quedaban dos y el lema moral de Helga de darle a su amado, pero Mary le disparaba a Charlie y ella le defendía, esta vez no iba a perder, el grito de Mary exigiéndole más velocidad al rubio hacía eco por la pista en cambio basto una frase de Charlie para que Helga se concentrara aún más "respira y apunta, dale en un solo disparo" y Helga hizo lo que se le dijo, respiro, apunto y espero la oportunidad, que se le presento en forma de regaño para Arnold por no ir más rápido, disparo, dándole a Arnold en el pecho y así marcando la victoria inminente de Helga y Charlie y al igual que sus contrincantes, también detuvieron el vehículo, Mary estaba enfadada por la mala suerte que tuvo que le tocara Arnold que le temía a la velocidad, Anthony le compro a ambos un helado para ellos solos, fue cuando Joselyn se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y cuando iban saliendo de los Go karts se dieron cuenta de una cosa, ¿Cómo iban a caber en el auto ahora que ya eran ocho personas?

-Bien, que tal si los chicos cargamos a las chicas- propuso Anthony

-Eso sí que no- dijo Helga

-Entonces ¿las chicas cargan a los chicos?- haciendo que Helga se exasperara

-Pero entonces cuatro chicos cargarían ¿y quién conduce?- pregunta Charlie

-Ya se, Gerald se lleva Jos en las piernas, Charlie se lleva a Helga, yo adelante con Phoebe, Mary conduce y Arnold atrás con ustedes

-Me parece buena idea- apoyo Joselyn, Gerald asintió y Phoebe se puso roja, la única disconforme era Helga.

-Bien vámonos- se subieron con Gerald y Joselyn detrás del piloto, Arnold a lado y detrás del copiloto Charlie y Helga, Mary conduciendo y Anthony cargando a Phoebe mientras miraba la frustración de Helga, Mary arranco y demostró ser mejor conductora que su hermano, ya iban a en una carretera cuando el celular de Anthony sonó.

* * *

**Nimia Forctis:** _todos aman a Anthony, yo lo ame cuando lo cree jajajaja_

**gloria:** A_rnold sufrira te lo puedo asegurar_

_**Cat: **tienes razón cualquier parecido es solo una coincidencia, yo se que te reiras con este capitulo recordando ciertas cosas, yo también me quiero jajajajajaja, disfruta el capitulo_


End file.
